Assassin's aren't heatless
by AvengingJay
Summary: Follow the story as Ezio and Lilliana fight against the Borgia and Templers Knights to keep the people of Italy safe. Will they be able to protect each other when they are so determined to finish the fight, once and for all? Assassin's Creed Brotherhood universe Ezio x OC


_**Hey guys,**_

_**Here is the brand new chapter I promised. It does have some very noticeable changes from the last story but I hope you still enjoy it all the same. If you are a new reader I hope you enjoy this as I have spent quite a while trying to get this to the best of my ability or even to a point where I am happy to publish this. So please sit down and enjoy :) **_

_**Chapter 1- They Meet**_

* * *

**Lilliana (pronounced Lilly-anna)**

As the sun rose across Roma (Rome), I prepared for the day ahead. After putting on one of my many modified dress I head out in search of an adventure, but little did I know that today my live would change forever.

Riding my plain brown horse, I spot the market place, my objective get in and out without any trouble. As I draw near my Caribbean blue eye search for any guards that might recognize me. The coast seems clear so I tie the horse to a post and continue into the town's heart. The sunlight bounced off the white buildings making the simply task of staying out of the way near impossible. Bumping into a few people was okay but when I knocked over a guard, I knew trouble would follow.

"Guarda dove vai tu cagna (Watch were you are going you bitch)" the guard said as he got back to his feet.

"Perdonami signore (forgive me sir)" I turned to walk away but a firm hand grabbed my wrist. Great, a fight, with a tonne of guards. Just what I wanted.

"Hey, I recognize you as that little 'assassin' that thinks she can take over Roma" he laughs a evil chuckle, " I think it is time to give you a taste of your own medicine." As he pulls his sword out I reach for my small, hidden dagger, grasping it in my free hand.

Quickly overwhelmed by the large number of guards, I fought for my life, not sparing a second for it might be my last. Screams of panic and terror erupt from on-lookers as I take down the guards in a bloody fight that I might actually win.

After a few minutes of fighting a guard finally hits me, slicing the skin between my shoulder blades. A painful cry escapes my lips before my knee start to buckle and I collapse. As I fade in and out of conciseness I see flashes of white and red before I become weightless and the world turns black.

* * *

**Ezio**

As I walk along the rooftops after a very successful mission I hear a terrible screech. I run over to the noise to find a young woman being overwhelmed by the city guards. She falls to the ground with a hand clutching her shoulder. _'There was no way I would let them killer her' _I thought. Rushing down to help her I noticed she was losing a lot of blood fast and was not likely to live if I didn't hurry.

Slaying the group of guards was the easy part, finding a willing doctor might be a challenge. I picked her up (bridal style) and walk her towards the nearest 'doctor'. After many rejections I come to yet again another 'doctor'. Laying her on the table I ask the man, "Puoi aiutarla? (Can you help her?)" He nods his head and starts to look over her body. He finds a giant slash between her shoulders that is still slowly bleeding. After cleaning it and bandaging it up he hands me a small vial that is said to keep away infection. I pay the man before again picking the girl up and walking her to one of my 'Save houses'.

* * *

**Lilliana**

"Come on Lilliana I beat you fair and square" the little boy says with a pout.  
"Not a chance I beat you by ages" I shake my head as the honey blonde curls bounce.  
"Fine but I will beat you next time" the boy says before the world turns black. A fiery pain shots up my shoulders forcing my eyes open. I take in my surroundings noticing that the small rustic kind of room had a shady man sitting in the corner, starring, just starring.

* * *

**_So that brings us to the end of the remastered chapter one. Again, yes it does have changes but I am hoping that this one is better then the last. I will try and update soonish but I am currently in the middle of dance-comp season and I am moving to a new school and have to get ready for my last term (AND DREADED EXAMS NOOOOOOOOO). I don't know how often as I can become quite busy but it should be a regular Monday thing._**

**_Anyway, This is MY bargain, you mewling quim! Like it or leave it_**

**_Avengers Assemble_**

**_3 AvengingJay _**


End file.
